Warhammer: Wisps
by Reptile121
Summary: Ever wondered what it feels like to have a great power at your fingertips? To decide the fate of the worlds. Well now that virtual reality took a leap forward you can, only it may be more 'real' then you are ready for. Take part in universe where there is only a war and the Warp itself decided a change is in order.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone this is my first story that I'm writing based on a bunny plot that has been hopping around my head for at least a week and a half. You will find here elements from manga like Gamer and World Customize Creator along with mention of Sword Art Online. I hope for constructive criticism and advice to improve my writing. Also it would be wonderful to find a beta reader for this and maybe my future works.

Anyway enough of my ranting, sit back and enjoy.

* * *

**Prologue: And So It Begins**

**Stuttgart, Germany, Earth 2022**

"I would like to welcome all of you on the grand opening of Morpheus Sleep Entertainment System. This new revolutionary device will allow gamers all around the world to enjoy new gaming experience!" Tall, bald man with green tinted shades and black tuxedo announced from the podium of E3 2022 Hall. The audience followed every motion and word of William Glade the CEO of Black Star Entertainment. The rising star among the gaming companies.

It all started in 2016 when Black Star emerged after console market crash, their announcement of Direct Neural Link system that allowed people to literally become the character of the game. The potential of this type of device caught attention of several big shots from military and government. Any funding problems Mr. Glade might have had were resolved by generous donations from various government agencies worldwide and all of this for the promise of developing VR Training program using this device.

Seeing as Black Star didn't want to put all eggs in one basket they first concentrated on commercial product which they later named Morpheus and assured their benefactors that first they need to test product on general population so any bugs could be eliminated and improved system shipped to the military. With that type of insurance the programming and Cyber Neural pathways necessary for the Morpheus were being developed at astonishing rate.

"With this system you no longer need to waste and time during the day, you can get your daily dose of entertainment during a sleep, more importantly to those concerned about the safety of using Morpheus our team has developed a series of safeguards that upon any malfunction eject gamer into normal sleep cycle without any negative effects upon body or psyche. There will be no user death like in that manga many people mentioned." Flashes of multiple cameras punctuated William's speech. There was a general excited murmur among the audience following this grand event both those present in the hall and those watching via streams.

"But what is a gaming system without a game dedicated to use full potential of the system?" Now that question stirred the hive, both competition and customers were quite shocked realizing what CEO was pointing at.

"Yes, we have been developing the game along the device for the last six years. We spent a lot of our funds getting the rights necessary to utilize Warhammer 40k universe. Right now we have Forty thousand devices ready to be shipped to those lucky enough to win them in lottery that we are starting right now." There was a lot of action in the audience everyone started buying lottery tickets from Black Star's webpage. All 120 thousand tickets were bought in ten minutes flat.

"To those who are not chosen in first wave do not be alarmed, you will be supplied with Morpheus with second shipment ready in a month. After that we decided to sell it for half the price most gaming consoles nowadays are being sold. Yes my dear friends you will not pay more then equivalent of 500 dollars and best of all you get the game along with the device all installed and ready to go." Buying frenzy would be apt name for the general sentiment that could be felt among all those that followed this announcement. With tickets sold out a lot of people started placing orders for next shipments. Let's just say that manufacturing branch will be put under a lot of stress in the following months.

"I thank you all for your presence here and support you have given to our company, I hope you will enjoy our products as most gamers say good luck and have fun." William stepped back into the shadows of backstage smiling at the people before him. His smile turned into into the one full of mirth as he vanished from the sight of others. He lowered his shades and displayed the glowing red eyes, the same ones as those found in denizens of the Warp.

"The stage is set. Let's see how much havoc they can wreck upon my universe."

* * *

**Dover, England, Earth 2022**

"**Fuck YEAH!"** Loud yell shook an apartment flat to the foundations. On the third floor a 23 year old student danced in joy as a red 'You have been chosen' message was displayed on his laptop. Brown hair swayed with momentum and green eyes wide with joy. 1.85 meters of lithe athletic muscle moved with a grace between desk, old be and tacky wardrobe.

"What in seven bloody hells are you yelling for, you wanker?" Came a question from beyond the doors.

"I have just won a lottery that will make my life so much more fun." Michael Blackwell was the name of the student, 3rd year of electrical engineering student to be precise but that is not important.

"Now then…" Mike sat back and started reading on details of his prize. Apparently the system will arrive in 3 days and then he would need to read manual attached to the Morpheus.

"Wisps? Now that doesn't seem to fit Warhammer universe at all. Eh whatever I am hyped up!" Blackwell spun in his chair and laughed; lucky lady smiled upon him or did she?

**3 days later.**

"Upon attaching the device the cord will automatically will connect to user neural network and initialization process will begin. Warhammer 40k: Wisps will connect to main server where all users can interact with each other and tutorial phase of game will begin." Mike finished reading manual and looked upon the Morpheus which looked like futuristic helmet with a metal plate instead of visor and cable plugged into the contact where it was provide with necessary power to operate.

"Alright let's do this." He smiled and stripped to the boxers. He laid down on his be and put the helmet on his head.

"New user detected… Connecting…" Pleasant feminine voice sounded and then Mike felt a prick at the base of his neck then darkness took him.

* * *

**Somewhere in the Warp**

Countless balls of light started to appear and float in the chaotic waves of the Warp. From time to time their shine increase just to dull moments later. Black ball of light soon joined its brethren and spun in lazy circles.

"Welcome to commander creation interface. Please choose your faction and customize commander avatar." Ethereal voice reverberated in Michael's ears. Seven symbols appeared before his eyes. Each with description of the faction it belonged to. Imperial Guard, Space Marines, Necrons, Tau, Chaos, Eldar and Orks.

"Hmm so its more like RTS? Well from what I remember guards are just average joes, so they get raw end of any deal in this universe. Might as well improve their odds." At first Blackwell was astonished his voice sounded like chorus of different voices with varying pitch, but soon grew accustomed to this phenomenon. He touched imperial two headed eagle and was instantly moved to a dark room with generic bald human male in black trenchcoat and officer cap.

"You have 100 visual points available for commander customization , it is possible to convert visual points into skill points at the exchange rate of 3 to 1." So three visuals make it one skill point. Not half bad deal as far as Mike was concerned.

Blackwell decided to forgo trenchcoat and instead dressed his avatar in black and tan dragonskin tactical outfit he remembered from one game. He only though of this outfit and it appeared on his commander, now that opened new avenues of experimentation. Ten minutes later and dozen of ridiculous clothing articles later he came to conclusion that there is no limit to the content. Or rather the limit was one's imagination. Think about something and it appears. Blackwell decided to finish process with polarized set of goggles and face wrapped in bandages. As for the head gear he picked up black beret with radio headset.

Having used up 87 points Mike added emblem to his clothing one black and red striped scorpion on beret. He definitely like that one. Next step was the voice. Blackwell went for a deeper version of his own voice. That process knocked down his remaining points to 9. New imperial officer, believing in 'Waste not, want not' rule, converted it to 3 extra skill points.

"Commander visual and skill points will be awarded with each new level player will gain." So tutorial handler as Mike dubbed the voice, gave more information and also introduce the rpg aspect of the game.

"Points can be used to also modify army appearance and unit specifications." If that worked the same way commander creation did, well let's just say it will be interesting.

"Please allocate skill points to desired abilities. Points remaining 13." Now that proved to be a problem, there were no skills that Micheal could see unless….

"Encouragement. Improve unit dps and boost morale." Lo and behold an icon of hand clenching rifle appeared. That ability improved all infantry rate of fire by 20% and gave 33% of their morale back. It cost him 2 points.

"Sky eye. Vision of designated area." Imagination sure is great weapon in this game. That skill took care of his recon problems that he may have. Displays 1 kilometer radius of area concealed by fog of war for 10 seconds. With that one it took his skill points down to 7. Mike understood the more powerful ability it was the more points it will take to create and improve.

"Strafing run. 3 bomber craft will strafe enemy units in line." Heavily disruptive ability as description depicted and costly too. Knocks down and suppresses enemy infantry in 80 by 4 meters area. Deals 200 damage to unarmored units, 120 to armored vehicles. Cost of 4 points.

"Rapid deployment. Decrease reinforcement time." Last 3 points were invested into sustainability. Blackwell knew his units were not the toughest ones in the game and also quantity is quality of its own right? This skill reduces squad reinforcement time by 45 %.

"Those 3 extra points sure made this a little bit easier." Mused Blackwell and looked upon his work. All in all it presented itself quite nicely. Mike decided to finish the creation phase and enter the game proper.

As if on cue he was moving through the void, all around him thousands of light spheres were hurtling in every direction. Soon his black ball of light punched through invisible barrier and into the material plane. That action sent shockwaves throughout whole universe.

* * *

**Holy Terra, Golden Throne. 30 minutes later.**

"_**Have you come here to gloat again Khorne**_?" God Emperor questioned blood soaked abomination of chaos prince. Soon in the immaterial plane surrounding the place other deities and players in the universe appeared. Gork an Mork orkish patrons, Tzeench, Slaneesh an Nurgle remaining chaos princes, Deciever and Nightbringer of C'tan, a consciousness of Eldar farseer and Tau ethereal caste.

"_As much as I would like it is not my goal, this time." _Khorne replied crossing his black armored arms.

" _We have a big problem."_

* * *

Here it is, I will try to post a chapter once a week, but no promises.

Also I hope to find a beta reader for future chapters.

Pax.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hello readers. I have come across some good ideas in this week and I am attempting to implement those now that I have some time to write.

Well then sit back and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: 1337th Crow Guard

**Holy Terra, Golden Throne.**

"**And pray to tell me, what is such a big problem that it requires the presence of your kind."** Emperor's thick distaste of present company could almost be cut with chainsword.

"_For you to fully understand the gravity of situation I need to bring forth the history of chaos and all seven aspects of it." _Tzeench's voice could be only described as a screech of some carrion bird.

"_Yes. There are seven aspects. I am Pride, Nurgle is Gluttony, Khorne represents Wrath an Slaneesh is personification of Lust. There are three more." _Seems like chaos prince of change was almost reluctant to part with that information.

"_Cthulhu the Sloth, Nyarlathotep tied to Envy and finally Catillatio of Greed." _Truth to be said that part of monologue captivated the rest of the gathering.

"_Cthulhu sleeps in his plane of R'yeleth, he is dead and yet still leaves almost like you."_ Tzeench's barb seemed to make God Emperor uncomfortable.

"_As for Nyarlathotep he is away in other galaxy, unable to stand our presence and power. One could say he was green with envy." _Alas prince's of change crude humor was left without appreciation.

"_And that leaves us with Catillatio, he is or rather was imprisoned in a place of complete solitude, Blank Citadel if I remember correctly. What he was imprisoned for? Well let's just say he laid his hands on our possessions without intent of relinquishing them." _Tzeench's beak twisted into a caricature of frown as he continued his explanation.

"_You felt the energy waves just a while ago? That was his energy. Even after more then twelve millennia I still remember his sordid presence." _

"_How he escaped? He is personification of greed, so my guess is every single time you denied a planet to your enemies by exterminatus he got massive boost in souls and power. After all he was known in denying his enemies what he could not have." _All gods and psykers present paused to evaluate their situation. Most saw an opportunity to one up four chaos princes or humble them with their old rival. Some saw a dangerous opponent and finally one Farseer came upon the idea of salvation for her people.

"**I shall do nothing until he tries to strike at me, as far as I see he has for more reason to seek revenge upon the four of you."** Anathema of chaos has spoken with barely visible smirk already calculating the profits his empire will reap from chaos civil war.

"_**You upstarts always amuse my kind, your machinations are imperfect and almost always blow terribly in your faces. It is your problem not mine."**_ That was general consensus from C'tan.

"**THIS WILL BE RIGHT PROPER WAAAGH FOR ME BOYS! I NO NEED YOUR CHAOS BOYS PUSSFOOTIN IN NICE FIGHT!" **Any hope of assistance from orkish patrons melted like snow in heat.

"For the Greater Good we will not ally with you. I shall not allow my people to fall into your manipulative claws." Tau were next to reject any ideas of alliance with ruinous powers.

"_My people have already once fallen to your treachery, we will wait when he weakens you and then our brethren shall be free from your vile grasp._" And so the Eldar turned their backs on chaos unspoken offer.

On by one gods and mortals left Emperor's pocket dimension, last four unwelcome visitors were forcefully ejected deep into the Warp. All four of them seething at their rivals rejection. Realization of great threat to their monopoly over Warp forced them to unite in the face of common enemy. One that quite possibly I more powerful then all of them put together. But what could they expect of an entity that gorged itself on billions upon billions of souls throughout the millennia.

* * *

**Pavonian Heartlands, Kronus , Ultima Segmentum.**

Black ball of light crash landed in the middle of lush green grass next to lake. Grey prefabricated structures that belonged to imperial guard could be seen on the other side of the nameless lake. It were the first hours of the dusk and multi colored falling starts could be observed streaking towards the surface of the planet.

"Well that was one hell of a ride" Muttered Blackwell as he dusted himself from rough landing. Once he spotted the imperial outpost his destination was decided.

15 minutes later he knew that the outpost was desolated, laser fire and bolter holes marred the grey walls of guardsmen headquaters, the barracks were missing a southern wall and most turrets were in various state of disrepair. All in all the outpost was abandoned in the aftermath of, if Mike was right, a chaos raid.

"You have successfully acquired your first base of operations. Here you can construct your vehicles and train your troops. Army customization option unlocked. Remaining Army Visual Points: 20, remaining Army Skill Points: 10. AVP to ASP exchange rate is 2 to1." The voice of tutorial was welcome help for beginning commander.

"To begin customization process please enter faction headquaters an use main terminal. Waypoint added." Green arrow appeared above Imperial main building, distance and elevation figures were include in waypoint information. Blackwell thought it would be mighty helpful for future artillery barrages.

Once he found dust console, Michael put his hands on the interface keyboard paying no heed to his lack of knowledge pertaining High Gothic language. His hands worked by themselves accessing plasma generators, turning them back online, establishing black hat connection to orbiting fleet an getting real time display of region he was currently residing in. Finally he accessed troop deployment menu and his gaze fell upon standard imperial guardsman. Epitome of average. Statistics. Type of weapon. Armor quality. Troops available in total an etcetera.

"Now that's not going to work at all. Those guys might be cheap but calling them cannon fodder is just an insult to cannon fodder as they are now." Sighed Blackwell as he browsed through all statistics. Seems like he could only deploy three squads of guardsmen 9 men each. Hardly a noticeable force in any conflict.

"That wont do at all, it's no wonder these guys get their asses handed to them in almost all fights. Time to improve my infantry." With that said new commander pressed modify option on the console and went through the same process as when he was creating the body he is now on control of. He let his mind create the visual appearance he desire for his soldiers to have and his body started to unconsciously input commands necessary to change it.

The end result were men in thick black combat vests lined with multitude of pockets for ammunition and other utilities. Black and olive BDUs reminiscent of his own, ilve knee, shin and elbow guards and black tactical backpack. Tan hood covered metallic black helmet and grey Hammer facemask. Tan outline of a beak was painted on the mask and black and blue optic sensors in eye space, left optical sensor was blue and shaped in horizontal rectangle, right was circle with blue outline and red center.

As far as weaponry was concerned. Blackwell used a rifle from first F.E.A.R game. G2A2 Rakow, modified to use gauss technology, basically it almost elevated it to the level of a bolter. Anyway it was better then standard issue laser rifle most guardsmen were carrying, but not quite the space marine cheapest bolter. Something in between. Aside from that he gave them single shot railgun handgun as sidearm an available additional weapons that require requisition and power. Those additional weapons were Coil Sniper rifle which worked like a railgun only on much greater distances and cost 50 units of energy apiece. Underbarrel 40mm Grenade launcher with three types of grenades, EMP against armor, incendiary for light armore targets and high explosive for dealing with buildings.

Lastly he added a squad leader with 'Suppressive fire" ability which instantly slowed enemy to crawl and imposed great penalties on their accuracy. The second skill is "Entrench position" which made squad start digging foxholes and trenches in which they were impervious to suppress effect and gained bonus morale. Squad leader could be distinguished among other troops by lack of hood and helmet, instead h got grey boonie hat.

All of his units and building got a scorpion emblem he had designed and white 1337 number.

"This ump needs renovation. Spawn three techpriests and three full squads of Crow Guard Guardsmen." The computer acknowledged his orders and hummed working. Big green 'COMPLETE; information appeared in next 5 minutes. Blackwell nodded to himself and walked outside the building to organize his troops.

"Ready for your orders sir." Chorus of voices welcomed his appearance among his murder of crows.

* * *

Here is the second part; it is slowly moving forward and in next chapter I hope to introduce some fighting.

Anyway Relax, Read and Review

PAX


	3. Chapter 3

AN: To all my readers I apologize for delay I have been bogged down with truckload of work and papers pertaining my student stipend. Apparently administration of my university might loose a race with a bloody snail. Moreover these guys do not have a slightliest idea what they are doing. They appear to be doing something, but this 'something' is mainly playing solitaire and drinking coffee all the time. Anyway enough of my ranting here is the chapter enjoy.

Chapter 2: First Blood

"First thing, you will need designations." Blackwell faced his three squads.

"You will be Hammer." Michael points at squad to his left and receives nods of acknowledgement.

"Yours will be Scythe and you guys are Dagger." Next two groups saluted.

Commander looked at the base and started to relay orders to his troops.

"I want Hammer and Scythe to dig trench near the ramp exit. Think of big red line. Nothing that doesn't bear two headed eagle crosses the red line. Dagger you will need a designated marksman, send someone to grab Coil Sniper from the armory. You will start recon operations toward the hill to the west. Techpriests I want generators up to 100% and turrets back online as soon as possible. Once you get those things done start repairing the buildings."

Mike's orders were received and understood, because as soon as he was one giving them whole base was in a flurry of activity. Techpriests mechanical limbs were replacing and mending damaged sections of the generators. Hammer and Scythe squads started digging 12 by 2 by 1.5 meter trenches. Dagger troops formed a loose column and started to move down the ramp towards their destination.

All was well, or as good as Blackwell could hope for in this rocky beginning. Now that he had a couple minutes without anything to do Michael decided to start creating defensive and offensive plans for the future. He knew that his enemies will be merciless, cunning, fearless and relentless. The most worrying part was the fact that Space Marines were here not to help Imperial Guard but to evict them under some lousy excuse of chapter's artifacts. Way to break an alliance that might have secured this world.

As far as Blackwell was concerned he was rouge element, so he can not expect any assistance from local Imperial forces. Moreover General Lucas Alexander would most likely assimilate his forces into his, already battered regiments. That was one event that Mike would not let to happen. Where was the fun in following some jumped up self centered jackass that, if state of neighboring province is anything to go by, is also an incompetent commander.

Blackwell sighed, maybe he was a bit hard on the guy, from what he saw Alexander was surrounded by powerful foes and Victory Bay is not the easiest place to defend. Even with that superweapon of his General would be hard pressed to move on to offensive with Blood Ravens to the North, Necrons to the West and bloody Chaos pressing from South. Considering the patches of corruption on the other side of the lake it was the Chaos that laid waste to the province. If ruinous powers forces were still present in this place Blackwell knew he would be in for one bloody damn hard fight.

Best scenario young commander could have hoped for were Eldar, but then again they were situated to the far North-West. The situation he was faced with was basically free for all. Orks hammering Chaos, Tau, Necrons and Eldar locked in three way fight over a capital city. Space Marines going full force towards Necron controlled territories, and C'tan servants pushing them back. Finally Chaos continuously attempted to take Victory Bay without success so far and Governor Militant's forces holed in bunkers repelling ruinous power servants.

Hell of a political situation. Well at least he was not alone in this shitstorm other players will have as many problems with their start. He was not aware he spent more then half an hour lost in thoughts and plans.

"Commander this is Dagger we have encountered heretics in burnt farmstead halfway towards navpoint. They haven't spotted us. Permission to engage?" Radio report from one of his squads broke Blackwell's train of thoughts and focused his mind on the situation at hand. His enemy was clear now. That meant strike force with heavy infantry with horde of cultist cannon fodder or maybe, if he was lucky, just a reconnaissance for bigger force. Gouge out the eyes and leave them blind. If these cultists are just scouts he will need to take them out before they can report back. That in turn means a trap is necessary.

"Negative Dagger wait for Scythe to reinforce you near navpoint Charlie, circle the farmstead and cut off their retreat, remain concealed." Blackwell orders were acknowledged and Scythe halted their digging to join up with other squad.

"This is Scythe; we are on the move ETA 15 minutes." With that Michael walked into the Command Center and input commands that allowed him to see the battlefield through the visors of his soldiers.

Eighteen monitors lit up revealing Crows line of sight, health and ammunition status. Couple minutes later Dagger's maneuvers were completed and Blackwell could see the composition of Chaos forces present in farm. Two squads of cultists, standard laser weapons and cursed swords. Some were drawing sigils of their foul gods, some let themselves fall into the arms of debauchery and only two sentries were posted. Definitely Slaneesh cultists. Less said about the debauchery the better.

"For fucks sake, I did not need to see that, will need to wash my eyes, with bleach." Muttered the commander and pinched his nose.

"Dagger I want you to find enemy squad leaders and mark them for the Scythe, you will start with them and move down to grunts, if they charge you suppress them and let Scythe to reap them from behind." Mike realized what he just said and remembered what he saw earlier. Maybe he could have picked his words a little better.

"Scythe in position, will commence on your mark."

"Dagger ready."

Blackwell exhaled the breath he did not know he was holding. This type of operation was all or nothing. In the event he succeeds, he will buy himself couple days to improve his army and defenses; should he fail the scouts will report back and full force of Chaos will come crashing down on his head sooner then he would be even remotely ready for.

"Green light, mow them down." The order that started the bloodshed, the first kill for the Wisps and unknowingly first souls that would be sent to Chaos god of Avarice.

20 mm tungsten slug rammed into the cranium of the cultist scribbling chaos symbols on the burnt wall. Whatever he was writing has been covered in new coat of paint blood and brain matter grey color. The electric sound of coilgun discharge alerted the rest of the gathering. Those who could started to frantically search for their weapons. Others started to run towards the building, all in vain.

"Vae Victis." Muttered Blackwell as cultist after cultist fell to Rakow assault rifle fire. .50 cal Titanium slugs coated in tin made it were deadly projectile. At certain velocity tin started to rend itself apart giving it fragmentation ability while Titanium cored made sure it punched right through the armor.

For cultists wearing outdated flak jackets and light armor padding's it was as if Grim Reaper himself came down to end them all. Huge holes ripped in their chests, missing limbs where more then one round hit, entrails spilling out of shredded abdomens, even one instance of full decapitation. Of more then eighteen cultist only one touched by Slaneesh survived the intense hail of death. Her survival might have been due to fact that ricochet lost most of its force and upon impact managed to knock her out.

"Check the bodies for intel, if there are any survivors bring them in for interrogation, bear in mind I don't give a single fuck how beat up they are as long as they can answer my questions. Do you copy?" While written intelligence might have been nice it is always better to rip first hand knowledge from living enemy. Anyway that is what Blackwell read from some book couple years back.

As for half deamonette, well she has just entered a very special hell reserved for traitors of the Imperium.

Might be little shorter then I would like. Promise next chapter will be longer. Also will try to reserve some time during the weekend to write something longer/better?.

Read & Review lads and lassies.


End file.
